


A Small Bite

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M, Fluff, Klamille bashing, we don't take TO cannon into account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: Caroline coming to NOLA with a hybrid bite.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173
Collections: Klaroline reunions in New Orleans





	A Small Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season 2 of the Originals with cannon being very loose.

Caroline walked threw the doors of the compound and found it full of people. 

“Oh no!” Rebekah groaned. “What are you doing here?”

“A bit of blood and a promise to be kept.” She stated.

Kol smirked. “Which promise, the one about my brother never returning to Mystic Falls or your graduation gift.”

Caroline stared. “I don’t even want to know how you know that. Now. KLAUS!”

A second later Klaus had sped into the room only an inch in front of her. The second he saw the bite on her arm his face changed to one of fear and anger.

“Caroline.” He said quickly rushing forward biting his wrist and pushing it into her mouth. He cradled her as she drank holding her close to insure her safety.

Once the bite was healed he pulled away. “Who did this love?” he asked.

She sighed. “Tyler. And before you ask yes you can kill him. He was mad because he found out about me coming to New Orleans.”

Klaus’s face broke into a wide grin. “You mean you were already on your way?”

She nodded slowly. His smirk grew. He quickly kissed her to test a theory. As she didn’t pull away he kissed her more. A few seconds later he stopped turning quickly towards the crowed.

“Hayley if you wouldn’t mind going up to Mystic Falls and kidnapping the Lockwood boy. You know I hate him but I have more important matters, and you deserve your fun.”

Klaus and Caroline than flashed upstairs disappearing to his bedroom.

Elijah and Freya both looked perplexed, Marcel looked shocked, Davina looked like she remembered something, Kol and Rebekah were smirking, and Cami looked flat out angry.

“Who the hell was that?” she yelled.

Kol smirked. “Nik’s fiancé. Well at least she will be soon I highly doubt he’ll wait.”


End file.
